A Cliché OC-in-Death Note Story
by TF.Tef
Summary: A girl sat on her sofa pondering the "what if" situation of living in the Death Note world, when a voice, or as it likes to be called, "A creator of words," ends up sending her there. Excited to finally be in one of her favorite shows, she can't help but worry about getting the heck out of there before something bad happens.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

I sat on my living room couch, debating on whether I should watch an anime or get some work done. I sighed and reached for my laptop. I decided to watch one of the greats: _Death Note_. '_What a neat story to be in,_' I thought, '_No more crappy work to do, mingling with the supernatural. It'd be so cool._'

"You think it'd be _cool_? _Cliché _would be more like it," said a voice.

"Ah! What the hell?! Who's there?" I jumped, nearly dropping my computer.

"…A 'creator', you could say, for lack of a better title."

"A 'creator'? A creator of what?"

"…Words…?"

"Um, alright?" I was surprised by how coolly I was, talking with this strange voice that had come out of nowhere. Although, from what I could tell, it didn't seem to be dangerous, "Anyway, what do you mean by 'cliché'?"

"I'm saying that you wanting to go on a stupid adventure in an anime world is very cliché. Haven't you read any fan-fiction?"

"Sure I have. But that still doesn't answer my question…"

"How would you like to live in the Death Note world?"

"Oh, now I see how that would be a clich- Wait, what?" My eyes widened as I took a quick glance around the room, trying to get a look at the mysterious "creator."

"You heard me."

"Well…I guess it would be fun, but… I'd rather stick to imagining," but before I could finish, I was cut off by the voice, which was now booming.

"Then so be it!" _SMACK!_

I found myself falling and rising up at the same time, wanting to throw up and hug my toilet for the rest of my life, when in an instant, I was lying on my back in green grass. I pulled myself up into a sitting position. The air around me became hard to breathe, almost as if I were 2-dimensional.

Taking in my surroundings, I noted that I was in the middle of a *football field and ahead of me, there was a small playground where children were playing. Their bodies seemed slightly disproportionate and in the distance, there stood Tokyo Tower. Tokyo Tower.

"Why the hell am I in Japan…?"

* * *

*football, as in soccer

Author's Note: I had doubts about writing this, because I dislike these kinds of stories (the ones where the author puts in an "OC" of theirs when they're really just substituting themselves for their own personal fantasies [and most aren't written well]) and I didn't really think this through. I thought it was a good idea and decided "to hell with it, I'm going to write one," because this story is going to be about what I think would _really_ happen if someone were put into the Death Note world. Plus gags.

The character I came up with for this story isn't a serious one (one without a thought-out back story, etc.), even though it _is_ the main character, but you get the idea. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Standing up, I tried to go over what was happening, '_I came home, I was sitting on my couch watching _Death Note_, and then that voice was talking to me… It was that voice. It sent me here! But where is "here," exactly?_'

As impossible as it sounded, I was probably in the Death Note world. It would explain why the children looked as if they were drawn to life by Obata Takeshi, and why Tokyo Tower was standing tall above the Sakura trees in front of me. But to think it was true would be crazy, right?

'_It's the only plausible explanation…_' I thought, nervously, '_I know I'm not dreaming, I've never hallucinated before and I don't think I'm sick…_'

"Oh, this is real, all right," said the voice, once again invading my thoughts.

"So I really am in the Death Note universe?"

"Yes. I thought you knew that by now."

"Well, it's not something that happens to me everyday… When are you going to send me back?"

"Send you back? I'm not sending you anywhere."

"What?"

"You're going to have to find your own way out of here."

"Find my way back? Why did you bring me here?" I could almost feel an anime sweat drop forming on my cheek.

"I am A Creator of Words. I don't need a reason for bringing you here. And I also don't see a reason for me to still be here talking with you."

"I don't like the sound of this…"

"I'll occasionally check up on you, 'see how you're doing, but you won't hear from me again for a long while."

"You're just leaving me here? How am I supposed to get back home?! You could at least give me a hint!" I yelled at the sky.

"I _could_, but I won't. Hints are for cheaters!" A strong gust of wind flew by, "See you, later," the Word Creator said, before the wind knocked me back on to the grass.

'_Crap. What, now?_' I was stuck in another dimension. What was I going to do? '_Maybe I should get a motel room. I don't want to sleep here…_' I stood, paused, then frantically jammed my hands into my pockets and pulled out my wallet.

'_Still intact. It's a good thing I didn't leave it. But will I have to convert all of this into Yen?_' Sighing, I prepared myself to put my Japanese lessons to the test as I walked towards the street and hailed a taxi.

I wondered at how I was still managing to stay so calm about the entire situation. I had just been flung into another universe, and I was worrying about my wallet, '_Just go with it. If I sit in that park and cry about how I'm never going to get back home, then I never will._

'_That "Creator of Words" won't bring me back to the real world, so how am I, a regular human, supposed to get there myself?_' I thought, sitting in the back of the cab, '_From what I've gathered, the Word Creator is a mystical sort of being. It can read minds and travel through dimensions. A mystical being… The next thing I can think of that might help me is…_'

"Ryuk!" I shot a fist into the air, excitedly.

There was a long silence until the cab driver finally mumbled, "Um…?"

"Ah, ha, ha… You can stop here."

I paid and thanked the driver, who reluctantly took my foreign money, and looked at where we had stopped. I was in the middle of downtown Tokyo.

'_Okay, so I know who to look for now. I should find out at what in time of the anime I'm in. I'll still have to figure out how I'm going to convince Ryuk to help me. He hardly helps Light!_' I took a breath, '_Relax. Just focus on figuring out the timeline. Maybe I can find a newspaper stand, or an internet café. 'See if people have already begun to recognize Kira._'

Walking along the pavement, I reached the corner of an intersection. Above the streets, giant television screens were broadcasting the Sakura TV channel and fast-food ads. I made my way through the crowds of people to the other side of the street, when the sound of a woman eating a "fabulous WacWhopper" faded into the noise of a bustling news room.

I turned around to see a man in a brown suit shuffle some papers on the largest screen, "We apologize for interrupting our regular programming. A live broadcast from the ICPO will now begin."

'_The live L broadcast!_' I walked past the people who were stopping to look up at Lind L. Taylor give his last speech.

'_This is great! Well, besides Lind's death just now…_' I held my hands behind my head, while I heard a sudden gagging noise behind me, '_So, I'm in episode 2, huh? That means Light should still be in high school and living with his family. All I have to do now is somehow find his address, and I'll be home free!_'

I grinned, "Man, this is too easy!"

'_Wait, why am I rushing things? If getting home might really be this easy, I should kick back and have some fun._' My grin turned into a full-blown smile, '_I could join Ryuk, and "observe" everyone. I'd watch the entire series unfold right before my eyes! It'd be so cool!_'

My smile faded, '_But how would I do that? I can't just go up to all the characters and say, "Yeah, I'm not from this universe. In my world, you're from a cartoon and most of you here die throughout the series. Can I watch? That'd be sweet."_'

I pouted. I guess I wouldn't be staying here for too long, after all, '_Whatever, I have to go home, anyway. I need to be studying and working, not becoming a prime suspect in some fantasy world, murder investigation. …Investigation? Wait, that's it. I can join the Kira Investigation Task Force._'

I gave another silent fist-pump, '_Yes! This is going to be awesome! But I need to focus,_' I straightened myself, '_I need to meet with someone from the force first. Ask them if L would let me join his team. I should probably go to the Task Force HQ, then, instead of directly meeting with Light. If I go to him, he'll know my secret and-_'

"Oh, I have a secret now. That's neat," I thought aloud, happily, "No, two, actually. I have to hide my name. I'll come up with an alias later."

I shook my head, forcing my thoughts to slow down and stay on task, '_If I go to Light first, I'd have to tell him my secret, so I could speak to Ryuk about taking me back home. But that could complicate things later, knowing Light. However, if I go to the Task Force, I wouldn't tell them nor Light where I'm from and I'd eventually get to talk to Ryuk in the second season, after I've had my fun._

'_The second season… Between the first and second season of Death Note, there is a 6 year time-skip… Well, damn it! That ruins any hopes I had of staying in this stupid place. I'm not going to live six years of my life _here_,_' I grunted, '_I'm going to stick with my original plan: find Light and get Ryuk to take me home. 'Simple enough._'

"It's _too_ simple if you ask me." The Word Creator said.

I froze, nearly colliding with the people in back of me, '_Every damn time…_' I felt my heartbeat slow down as I surveyed the street for an alley. I dove into the nearest one.

"I thought you weren't going to talk to me for a 'long while'," I said, crossing my arms.

"I can't just stand by and watch you finish this so quickly."

'_So, Ryuk _can_ help me…_' I thought, before saying, "You _want_ me to stay here?"

"Not forever, but the longer before you leave; the better. It's interesting that way."

"What was so urgent that you needed to come back and tell me about?"

"You won't age here."

"…I won't age?" I blinked, unfolding my arms.

"Yes. And that 6 year time-skip? When you sleep on the night of L's funeral, you'll wake up to the second season."

"Really? That's a little creepy, but it makes sense."

"Yes, really."

"…I guess you're going to magically disappear again, now?"

"When have I ever _appeared_?"

I felt another wind go by, this one almost slamming me into the brick wall of the building behind me. '_That freaking gust… I'm going to have to find a motel room, soon. Then, if the Word Creator's not lying, tomorrow I'll find the NPA's Head Quarters._'

I put my hands in my pockets and stepped out of the alleyway. Continuing down the sidewalk, until I finally came across a small hotel that looked pretty affordable, '_Well, this is a good start. And now I finally have somewhere to sleep._'

* * *

Author's Note: So, are the italics bothering anyone (just let me know)? Not as exciting as I thought this would be, but she's come up with a plan. We're getting there! Next chapter, some actual Death Note characters will be making their appearances. Shocker L hasn't shown up shirtless yet. Ha! And if any of you have watched the anime _InuYasha_, you'll probably remember where "WacDonald's" is from. Ha, ha, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_YAWN._ I stretched, waking up to hear cars still buzzing by. They had been driving all night.

I slowly inched out of my little bed, making my way towards the balcony of the hotel room. I had managed to get myself pajamas, another shirt and instant ramen.

"Enough to get through the week, I guess," I said, still stretching into the small kitchen to heat up some water for a cup of noodles.

'_If L's challenge to Kira was yesterday, today should be episode three. Not much happens in this one. The NPA is still involved with the Kira case and…and the Task Force hasn't been assembled yet. Damn. Why didn't I remember that before?_' I poured the now boiling water from my small tea kettle into my cup. I snapped a pair of wooden chopsticks in half and went back to the balcony.

I stirred my noodles, '_Hm… After today, Light is going to plan to kill Raye Penber, L's going to meet the Task Force in episode six and… Somewhere between episodes 8 and 9 will be a good the time to step in. L would have already begun meeting with the five officers, so I'd be able to go to the NPA's headquarters building and try to speak with one of the Force's members._'

I picked up a wad of ramen, '_I'll tell them I'm a private investigator and that I want to join the Task Force. Then I'd have to speak with L, convince him that I'm not Kira, and I'll be in._' I paused, mid-chew, '_I hope it won't be _too_ difficult…_'

"I won't have to worry about that now, though. I've got about 5 episodes/days before then," I finished the cup, "Maybe I can go on a little break. Brush up on my Japanese some more. Explore Akihabara…"

* * *

"And took a break, she did!" The Word Creator's voice echoed along the fourth wall.

* * *

"Day eight, episode eight, _Glare_," I had bought some professional attire, and was practicing my lines in front of a mirror, "Hello. My name is…"

I furrowed my brow, "My name is… I can't believe I haven't come up with an alias yet." I sighed, "I can always make one up on the way there. Anyway, I've heard that this is the only investigation team that is searching for Kira. I wish to join, as I am a private detective, myself."

"And why do you want to catch Kira?" I said, in a deeper voice, impersonating Soichiro, "Are you willing to fight for justice and put your life at risk?" I went on like this for an hour before I heated up another cup of ramen and flopped onto a sofa.

_Slurrrp! _"Time to get going…"

* * *

I walked into the building. The ceiling was high and there were fancy, black couches to both my left and right.

"Do you need anything?" One of the secretaries said, from behind the counter at the end of the large lobby.

"Yes, I'd like to speak with a member of the Kira Investigations team."

"Do you have any important information about the case? There's a hotline you can call, you know."

'_Oh, crap. I can't mess up now, I'm not Naomi. I can persuade them._'

"I'm a private detective. I have studied the case and I wish to join their force. But I'm going to have to meet with them to do so, won't I?"

"Well, we can call someone down… What was your name again?"

I sweat-dropped, "Erm… Ah…"

'_More like _cliché_, if you ask me,_' I thought, remembering the Word Creator's words.

"Mary…Su…san."

"Okay, Miss Susan. Please wait a moment." He called their main office's secretary as I took a seat near the elevators. Five minutes later, one of them opened to reveal: Matsuda.

'_Oh thank Kira!_'

I stood up, and greeted him. '_Awesome. The first main character I've met!_' I must have subconsciously taken his hand, out of habit, and had kept shaking for a while before I heard his signature nervous laughter.

I let go as he said, "You wanted to talk about joining the team? We can discuss this in our office."

'_Good thing he's so gullible. I don't want to have to try too hard and fail…_'

We stepped out of the elevator and into a small office. I recognized it as the one Ukita had to look after while the rest of the crew was with L.

"Where's the rest of the force?"

"They're in a meeting right now," said Matsuda, taking a seat behind the desk.

"With L?" Now I was just teasing.

"Huh?! How did you know that?"

"Well, L _is_ the one who's in charge of the Kira case now, isn't he?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…"

'_Too easy!_'

"So, I should probably interview you, now…" he said, somewhat to himself.

"Go ahead."

"…Right."

After he had finished with his line of questions that he was probably told to ask by the chief, he stood, "Great. That's it."

"So, what now?"

"Well, you seem to have a good sense of justice and you're willing to risk your life, so… I guess you can join us," he scratched his head, "But I will have to go over it with the rest of the team. Do you have a number that we can call after our decision's been made?"

'_Oh, crap. I don't have my phone, do I? Crap, crap, crap… How did this not cross my mind? First it was the name, and now this…_'

"Miss Susan?"

"Uh… Well… My phone is… You see… Um…"

'_I'm going to lose my mind if I don't plan everything through. I could learn a thing or two from Light._'

I sighed, exaggerating the despair, "I lost it."

"Oh, that's not a problem. I've done that before, too. Ha, ha… Do you have an e-mail, then?"

'_I do, but will it work here? I hope so. Maybe the Word Creator will make sure it does. It doesn't want things getting "boring" now, does it?_' I gave him my e-mail, half-expecting a gust of wind to fly in through a window and throw me against the wall, shouting, "Yes! It _will_ work! AH!"

"Thank you for coming. I'll be sure to get in touch with you."

I left calmly; waved at the secretaries and exited the building.

"Yeah! I made it! I made it!" I jumped in the air.

'_Oh, I should probably check that e-mail now…_' I thought, running to the train station.

* * *

I made it back to the hotel later that evening, and flopped on the bed. It worked at the computer café I had found. All I had to do now was wait.

"This could take a while..." I said, itching out of my suit, both out of discomfort and anxiousness. It really wouldn't be too long, though. By tomorrow, I would get an e-mail from Matsuda.

"But the waiting'll be a pain." I huffed and sat on my couch.

* * *

Author's Note: Now with slightly more action! You know Death Note; even tennis games are ten times more intense than usual. And the name for the main character has finally been established! Thank you for reading!


End file.
